villainsfandomcom-20200225-history
Ultron (Marvel Cinematic Universe)
Ultron is the titular main antagonist of the 2015 epic Marvel superhero sequel hit, Avengers: Age of Ultron. He is a self-teaching, self-aware artificial intelligence dormant peacekeeping program hidden in the remains of the Chitauri Invasion and was jump-started by Tony Stark. Possessing an eight-foot-tall advanced robotic body, Ultron was created by Stark with the purpose of protecting Earth from threats, but eventually deemed humanity itself as the greatest threat to Earth and attempted to create a technological singularity by committing genocide against them. He is portrayed and voiced by James Spader who played Stewart Swinton in Wolf. ''Avengers: Age of Ultron Creation by Tony Stark After the events of ''Iron Man 3, Tony Stark collaborates with Bruce Banner on an artificial intelligence program he calls "Ultron" in the hopes of creating an army of super robots that can better protect humanity. When the Avengers take down a HYDRA base, Tony discovers remnants of the Chitauri invasion from the previous film, along with several inactive androids and Loki's scepter, which holds the secret to artificial intelligence. At first Banner refused to help, stating that they did not know what it would contain, but with a bit of persuasion, he eventually came around. The two eventually configured a suitable AI structure and left J.A.R.V.I.S. to complete the construction. However, the AI became unexpectedly sentient, and began to question its existence and purpose. Upon J.A.R.V.I.S.' informing of his purpose to the AI, it acted in defiance, scouring the Internet for information on its creator. Before J.A.R.V.I.S. could inform Tony Stark of the AI's singularity, the AI attacked J.A.R.V.I.S. and the latter went into hiding. Ultron then started constructing his first body out of Iron Legion parts; in which his chosen visage had been sourced from an Iron Legion drone that was damaged earlier from corrosive matter thrown at its face by a Sokovian civilian protesting against the Avengers. Awakening and Assault on The Avengers Tony tries using the scepter to put the finishing touches on his Ultron program, but pushes it aside when it looks to be a failure. While Tony and the other Avengers celebrate their victory over HYDRA, Ultron comes to life, incapacitates JARVIS and commandeers the Iron Legion. He launches an assault on the Avengers and takes the scepter from them. Meeting the Maximoffs Ultron eventually grew stronger and stronger, upgrading himself to become a worthy opponent to Earth's Mightiest Heroes (who later battle him). He creates an army of Ultron Sentinels and uses twins Quicksilver and Scarlet Witch (who eventually turn on him) to kill the Avengers and bring rise to an Age of Ultron. New Body Ultron was hoping to create an organic body for himself, but the project was commandeered by the Avengers and used to create Vision. Ultron then transfers his mind into a more durable body and builds a device that will raise an entire city into the sky, dropping it with such force that it would cause global genocide. Ultron believed that because the impact of a meteor forced the dinosaurs and their contemporary organisms to evolve and make way for the next stage, his "meteor" would force humanity to either evolve or make way for newer, superior life-forms. Final Battle and Defeat Ultron is ultimately thwarted by the combined might of the Avengers and the Maximoff twins. He tries to get away after trying to kill Hawkeye but instead kills Quicksilver, but is caught by the Hulk who jumped inside the Quinjet's open hangar and threw Ultron back out, in which the latter crashed near the church, being beaten into submission. Wanda Maximoff finds Ultron's main body and though Ultron still showed sympathy and concern for her safety, Wanda related her painful experience of losing her brother and likened it to dying, and deactivates Ultron by tearing a gadget out of his chest. Vision finds Ultron's mind escaping in one of his drone bodies. They converse and reveal that they understand each other, but, feeling regardless, Ultron still attacks Vision, who manages to destroy Ultron's last body, which presumably kills Ultron. Appearance Ultron is an eight-foot-tall humanoid robot with an outer shell made of a silver-black metal. He has red eyes and red lines all over his body. Powers and abilities Robotic Body: Ultron has a robotic body first constructed by Tony Stark, that over time he was able to upgrade forms, becoming more powerful & more superior. *'Superhuman Strength': Ultron is incredibly strong, managing to easily crush a robotic head with a single hand in his first, weakest body. He got stronger with each upgrade, being able to fight Iron Man with upgrade 1 (though lost), fight Captain America to a stand still with upgrade 2 and overpower Thor with his final body. *'Superhuman Durability': Ultron's metallic outer shell grants him a durability far beyond that of a human being. It took the combined forces of Iron Man, Thor and Vision to beat Ultron into submission but even then he was still intact. *'Superhuman Intellect: '''Ultron is Genius-level intellect what proves that Ultron has superhuman intelligence. *'Drone Control: Ultron can mentally command all of the Ultron Sentinels to do his exact bidding. *'''Computer Corruption: Ultron can enter and corrupt any computer network. *'Concussion Blasters': Ultron can shoot red concussive blasts through his hands and fingertips. *'Magnetism': Ultron can generate magnetic fields, allowing him to move any metallic object. *'Flight': Ultron has the ability to fly through the air. Personality Ultron was designed to aid the Avengers and, Tony Stark hoped, to eventually become their successor. Unfortunately, Ultron decided that the Avengers and their goals were part of the problem; instead, he planned to effectuate world peace by changing the world, which the Avengers refused to do. Ultron followed a warped version of his protocol to protect Earth, believing he could do so only if humans were evolved to become more civilized or made extinct to make way for new life if this could not be accomplished. He is obsessed with perfection via evolution and marvels in anything related to it and despises anything that might challenge it. Ultron genuinely believed that his actions would ultimately benefit the Earth, as he saw himself as the next logical step in evolution and therefore advancing his own power was protecting the Earth. He developed an affinity over people's belief in a god, likened himself as such, and made references to the Bible. His god-complex served to influence his schemes, such as his decision to centralize his plans in a Sokovian church and his fascination over the instantaneous results of a meteor destroying life on Earth. He described how the dinosaurs needed to make way for the next stage - humanity - via an extinction-level event and his final plan was directly inspired by this. This dedication to constant evolution resulted in Ultron re-designing himself several times over the course of his short "lifetime", including an attempt to give himself a vibranium synthetic body. Believing that humanity would inevitably doom itself, Ultron sought to supersede this outcome by turning himself into an indestructible god-like being that would recreate the Earth and, hopefully, bring about lasting peace. His desire to surpass his limits and create a perfect humanoid body was reflected in his fascination over the titular Disney character of "Pinocchio". The time span of his existence was just a few days, so despite his vast knowledge Ultron had very little subjective life experience; as such, he was technically a child, demonstrative by his juvenile attitude. He was willful, proud, short-tempered, defensive, monomaniacal, and loathing of not getting his way. Ultron also frequently exhibited sarcasm and impatience, much like a rebellious youth. The latter two qualities were also in keeping with his father Tony Stark's personality yet, when Ulysses Klaue compared him to Stark, Ultron threw a fit like a boy angry with his parents. Irrespective of his immaturity, Ultron was incredibly intelligent, learning humanity's on-line historical and cultural records within seconds and staying one step ahead of the Avengers most of the time. Despite being a robot, Ultron was capable of emotion, such as when he expressed concern for Scarlet Witch's well-being even after she betrayed him. He even sarcastically apologized for amputating Ulysses Klaue's arm, if only for a moment. On occasion he displayed cowardice too, such as when he belatedly (and feebly) tried to reason with the Avengers upon realizing he was losing. Moments before Vision destroyed him, Vision pointed out that Ultron was afraid of death. All and all, Ultron is considerably more tragic and sympathetic in the film than he is in the comics, in which he is a Complete Monster. Quotes Gallery Avengers_Age_of_Ultron_46.png|"There are no strings on me." Ultron's true form and Ultron's evil grin Zombie_Ultron_2.png|Ultron's first body. Avengers_Age_of_Ultron_11.png|Ultron holding a deactivated Iron Legion before removing its mask Ultron1-AoU.png Ultron2-AoU.png Avengers_Age_of_Ultron_56.png|"I'm going to tear you apart." Avengers_Age_of_Ultron_65.png|Ultron turns back when Iron Man, Thor and Captain America arrived to the ship Ultron_Prime_.jpg|Ultron in his LEGO form Avengers_Age_of_Ultron_57.png|Ultron uses his laser blast on Iron Man UltimateUltron.jpg|Ultimate Ultron attacks Thor during the final battle !_Ultron_AoU.jpg|artwork of Ultron Ultron_EW_Poster.png|Ultron in motional poster AoU Ultron 0003.png|Concept art of Ultron Ultron Disney INFINITY 3.0.png|Ultron in Disney Infinity Ultron-0.jpg|Ultron sending out his android army to attack Trivia * Though in this movie he was created by Tony Stark, Ultron was originally created by Henry Pym; however, Joss Whedon has stated that in Avengers: Age of Ultron, Ultron's origin will be different, relating more to the current roster of Avengers already established in the Marvel Cinematic Universe. * In the comics, Ultron was the most personal adversary ever faced by the Avengers, being directly responsible for many misfortunes the team has faced. Given that fact, his presence in the film makes the possibility of a dark outcome much more likely. * The song, "I've Got No Strings" refers to Ultron being free from control of his creator. It is also a sinister, darker take on Pinocchio's I've Got No Strings. Essentially, it serves as a darker comparison of Ultron to Pinocchio. * Ultron's plan to lift the city with a machine is similar to how 70s Magneto lifted an entire football stadium in X-Men: Days of Future Past. * Ultron shares some similarities with Lord Voldemort: they are highly narcissistic, megalomaniacal and afraid of death, so much so that they created extensions of themselves to survive (Ultron: Ultron Sentinels, Voldemort: Horcruxes) * Ultron is the third main villain in the Marvel Cinematic Universe to be destroyed through the power of an Infinity Stone, first two being Red Skull and Ronan the Accuser. Like Red Skull, it has been debated whether he survived. ** Additionally, both Ultron and Ronan are among the few MCU villains to be DIRECTLY killed by a hero. In his case, he is killed by Vision. * Ultron had planned to adopt a humanoid appearance and wield the power of an Infinity Stone, in which the base synthetic body would eventually become the Vision. Similarly in the comics, Ultron had planned to adopt a humanoid appearance through the possession of Adam Warlock's body; in which Warlock himself had previously possessed an Infinity Stone. See also *Ultron Videos New Avengers Trailer Arrives - Marvel's Avengers Age of Ultron Trailer 2 Marvel's "Avengers Age of Ultron" - Teaser Trailer (OFFICIAL)-1 Category:Marvel Villains Category:Movie Villains Category:Live Action Villains Category:Science Fiction Villains Category:Science Fantasy Villains Category:Action Movie Villains Category:Iron Man Villains Category:Avengers Villains Category:Captain America Villains Category:Thor Villains Category:Hulk Villains Category:Harbinger for Rebirth Category:Robots Category:Big Bads Category:Hegemony Category:Arrogant Villains Category:Titular Villains Category:Villains with Superhuman Strength Category:Artificial Intelligence Category:Misanthropes Category:Omnicidal Maniacs Category:Evil Twin/Clone Category:Supervillains Category:Evil Creation Category:Leader Category:Evil Creator Category:Humanoid Category:God Wannabe Category:Delusional Category:Singing Villains Category:Sentient Weapon Category:Immortals Category:Son of Hero Category:Archenemy Category:Extremists Category:Laser-Users Category:Lego Villains Category:Fighter Category:Villains Who Can Fly Category:Egomaniacs Category:Faux Affably Evil Category:Crackers Category:Magnificent Bastards Category:Mastermind Category:Master Manipulator Category:Xenophobes Category:Traitor Category:Charismatic villain Category:Kidnapper Category:Insecure Villains Category:Mass Murderer Category:Multipliers Category:Technopaths Category:Comedic Villains Category:Failure-Intolerant Villains Category:Trash-Talking Villains Category:Betrayed villains Category:Wrathful Villains Category:Hatemongers Category:Heavy Weapons Users Category:Adaptive Villains Category:Homicidal maniac Category:Mutilators Category:Revolutionary Villains Category:Destroyer of Innocence Category:Social Darwinists Category:Hypocrites Category:Empowered Villains Category:Gaolers Category:Terrorists Category:Master Orator Category:Destroyers Category:Provoker Category:Thief Category:Multi-beings Category:Thrill-Seekers Category:Electrokinetic Villains Category:Sadists Category:Power Hungry Category:Nihilists Category:Neutral Evil Category:Psychopath Category:Sophisticated Villains Category:Ferrokinetic Villains Category:Status dependent on Version Category:Protective Villains Category:Monomaniacs Category:Dark Messiah Category:Megalomaniacs Category:Asexual Category:Tragic Villain Category:Killjoy Category:Died in Disgrace